Never to Be Aired Christmas
by quincheltana
Summary: What totally should've happened with Rachel and Santana during the Previously Unaired Christmas episode. Pezberry one-shot :)


**ok so I don't ship pezberry but I freaking adore them if that makes any sense and after last nights episode I couldn't not do this. Because they totally should have done ****_something _****lol. But yes have some cutesie pezberry :)**

* * *

"But like...really though," Rachel slurred, "You should totally move in with us." She said, leaning her head back slightly to look at the girl she was leaning against on the couch.

"I heard the first time but like...there's not, there's no room," Santana answered, "Like where would I sleep?"

"With me!" Rachel exclaimed, happy to find a solution.

Santana scoffed, "You w-wish."

Rachel giggled, "Wankyyy."

"Please don't do that...ever." Santana cringed.

Rachel hummed, "Do you, even like, like it in L-Louisville?"

"Honest? No." Santana answered truthfully.

"Aw why?" Rachel asked, leaning her head back onto Santana's shoulder.

"I only went for Brittany and its suckssssss...so bad." Santana whined.

"Well see! Y-you won't live in Lima, you wouldn't even go back for now," Rachel pointed out, "Stay here!"

Santana groaned, "I caaaan't."

Rachel sat back up and grabbed Santana's face with her free hand, "Yes. You. Can. And, and look how fun. Kurt's like, finally doing it with not Blaine and we're here a-actually getting along!"

Santana scoffed again, "How annoying, even lady Hummel is get-ting some and we're just...not."

Rachel hummed, amused at how difficult it was for Santana to talk with her still holding her face like she was, "Do you like kissing girls?" Rachel asked, still squeezing her cheeks, happy Santana hasn't batted her hand away.

Santana snorted, "No, I hate it." She said sarcastically.

Rachel frowned, "It seems nice. I-I mean I haven't but...your lips look nice." She said with a final squeeze before releasing her and dropping her head back against the couch.

"I'm not kissing you." Santana slurred, pushing her free hand against Rachel's face to make her turn away.

"J-just one and I will not bother you ever." Rachel mumbled through her hand.

"Now that's, tempting." Santana pondered out loud. Rachel stuck her tongue out against Santana's hand in an attempt to get it off of her face, "Eewweww, Berry!" Santana exclaimed, wiping it back on her face.

"Ew!" Rachel whined, wiping her cheek.

"It's your spit, idiot." Santana scowled, wiping the rest on Rachel's pant leg.

"Are you gonna do it?" Rachel asked.

"I-what?" Santana asked, confused at the topic change.

"Kiss meeee." Rachel said, closing her eyes and puckering her lips obnoxiously.

Santana rolled her eyes and leaned over quickly for a chaste kiss before leaning back against the couch closing her eyes.

"That was a sucky kiss!" Rachel exclaimed sounding very disappointed, "You're Santana, I thought you had more experience."

"A kiss is a kiss now l-leave me alonnnne." Santana said, throwing her arm over her eyes.

"Noo!" Rachel said loudly before sitting up and moving Santana's arm away from her face, "A real kiss or it doesn't count."

"God you sound like you're ten." Santana rolled her eyes.

Rachel stuck her tongue out at her before turning her face to her and going in for a "real" kiss. She held her bottom lip between her own for what seemed like forever before Santana finally reciprocated. Rachel smiled and pulled back, "Was th-"

She was interrupted by Santana pulling her lips back to hers a little more aggressively this time, definitely throwing the already out of it Rachel off. Santana cupped the back of her neck to keep her there as she crept her tongue out and along Rachel's lip.

Rachel took virtually no time to open her mouth and meet Santana's tongue with her own. They both struggled to quiet the moans that echoed in each other's mouths but they didn't seem to care.

The kiss began to intensify even more before Rachel finally pulled away and just stared at Santana, "That was, um. Yeah."

Santana cleared her throat and nodded quickly, "Uh, yeah."

"Okay well...I think, I'm, I'm going to bed." Rachel said, already starting to struggle to stand up.

"What about me?" Santana asked.

Rachel looked at the couch, it was a nice napping couch but all night? She cringed thinking about it. She's fallen asleep there before and ended up sore as hell the next day. They were already destined for that tomorrow, "Come on."

They started towards Rachel's room, ignoring the sounds from Kurt's, "Is there any way like, a magically door can block that?" Santana whined as she flopped down on the bed.

Rachel frowned and shook her head as she climbed over her rather than walking around the bed. She plopped with a loud groan, happy to be on her comfortable bed, "Goodnight." She hummed.

She cracked an eye open when Santana didn't respond, "What?" Santana asked.

"Are you not saying goodnight?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not ready to sleep." She shrugged.

Rachel blinked a few times, "But you just-"

Santana's lips were back on hers before she knew it and she squeaked in surprise at how quickly Santana brought it back to where they were on the couch. Except this time Santana was hovering over her with a greedy hand starting to roam around her torso.

Rachel moaned, pleased to have Santana actually touching her this time, but there was a hint of annoyance to the sound. Santana was on Rachel's left arm and her right hand could only rest on Santana's arm if she didn't want to interrupt her movement.

"Santana," She half moaned, trying to wiggle her arm out from under her. Santana sat up and actually had a hint of concern on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked quickly.

"I just wanted my arm back." Rachel said as she waved her hand, trying not to grin too much about this side of Santana she was seeing.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine," Rachel shrugged as she sat up too. She looked at Santana's legs curled to her side now, "I-just wanted to touch you too." She said, hesitantly reaching out and resting her hand on her thigh where her dress stopped.

Santana glanced down at the contact and nodded, "Okay." She said before cupping Rachel's neck and pulling her back in to kiss again.

It wasn't as greedy or as heated as the previous kiss as the alcohol began to have more of an effect on them the more tired they started to get. It was slower and sloppier but neither seemed to care as Rachel's hand started roaming around Santana's thigh, butt and hip.

Santana moaned in approval when Rachel gave a little squeeze and reciprocated by sliding her hand from Rachel's neck down her chest, between her breasts and making its way down lower to slide under her shirt. She scratched her nails up Rachel's stomach a little roughly before grabbing her shirt from the inside in an attempt to lay back and pull Rachel on top of her.

"Rachel," Santana slurred as Rachel started to adjust herself on top of her. She hummed as she kissed along Santana's jaw to her neck. She also began to wonder if she had ever called her by her actual name before. As she pondered, Santana began to squirm around under her, whining softly, "Rachel!"

"What?" Rachel pulled back frustrated, using Santana to push herself up.

A look of annoyance flashed across Santana's face at Rachel as she reached out and tried to stop herself from rolling off the edge of the bed, which probably could have been avoided had Rachel not used Santana to sit herself up, that's what she was trying to warn her about.

She was on the floor before Rachel even knew what was going on. She didn't think they were that close to the edge but since Santana had barely moved since she flopped on it earlier, it wasn't surprising.

She burst out laughing at Santana who was struggling to roll over to try to stand back up, "Uuughhhhh, Berry! This is your fault!" She mumbled against the floor, slowly losing her struggle against herself.

Rachel continues to giggle as she tried to stop laughing, "Santana?" She finally asked when she noticed she stopped trying to get up.

"What?" She mumbled.

"Get up," She laughed, "The floor isn't very comfortable."

"No, I'm done." Santana said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She most definitely wasn't. She looked behind her, she only had one blanket on her bed, "Ugh, you're a pain." She groaned before rolling across her bed to get to the other side of her room easier to get the blanket off the chair in the corner. When she turned around her comforter was gone, "Oh hell no."

She climbed back on her bed and leaned over the other side to see that Santana had cocooned herself in her blanket, "Santana!" Rachel exclaimed but it was too late. She'd already passed out.

Rachel groaned and laid down, wrapping herself in the smaller blanket, "You are so not moving here." Rachel mumbled as she got comfortable.

* * *

Rachel groaned loudly as the sunlight shining through the window woke her up. She sat up slowly trying to blink away the already onsetting headache. She looked over and saw the blanket stretched across the floor and remember that Santana was down there, "Santana," She said, "Santana, wake up!" She said again, turning to hang her legs off the edge of the bed to nudge her.

Santana groaned loudly, "Oh god, oh my god." She whined, bringing a hand to her head, "Help." She requested, holding out her hands for Rachel to help her up.

Rachel rolled her eyes but stood up to pull her up. As she did she looked by Santana into the mess that was their loft, "Oh god." She said quickly before dragging Santana out with her.

"Holy shit." Santana said as wide eyes looked around.

"Where did all of our nice stuff go!?" Rachel exclaimed, sounding devastated as they heard a muffled noise from behind them.

"Kurt!" They exclaimed together as they ran back to his room.

"What the?" Santana cringed as she saw Kurt literally hogtied barely wearing anything.

Rachel didn't hesitate to fly forward and start untying him, "Get that out of his mouth!"

Santana frowned but did it anyway, "This is disgusting." She mumbled.

"What happened?" Rachel asked frantically.

"Sexy Santa ended up being a douchey asshole. Sparing the details, he got mad when I wouldn't be his Rudolph and did this and took like everything." Kurt explained.

Santana cringed, thankful he spared the details but what she knew was already too much, "Well are you okay?" She finally asked.

"Do I look okay!? What the hell were you two doing, how did you not know what was going on?" Kurt asked, his voice abnormally higher than usual.

Rachel and Santana glanced at each other, Rachel having a hard time finding a sufficient answer. Santana sighed, "We must've passed out before that happened because we definitely heard what was going on before."

"Ugh, whatever. Call the police or something, I'm taking a shower." He said, pushing by them and heading towards the bathroom.

Rachel followed him out into the living room, Santana trailing behind. Rachel frowned, looking around at all the damage, "I cannot believe this is happening."

"I guess that's what you guys get for thinking it was a good idea to invite 'sexy Santa', who you've never met before, into your home." Santana shrugged.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Now is not the time for your snark, okay?" She sighed as she moved stuff out of the way on the couch and plopped down in defeat.

"Sorry..." Santana mumbled, sitting down next to her, "But I can definitely say I'm not moving here now."

Rachel snorted, "I vaguely recall making that decision for you last night."

"Oh please, last night was the best night you've ever had." Santana said.

"It wasn't. You hurt my feelings." Rachel sighed.

Santana scoffed, "How?"

"You stole my comforter and I didn't appreciate it." Rachel explained.

Santana gaped at her, "You are so intolerable."

"That's funny 'cause you couldn't seem to get enough of me." Rachel laughed.

"I knew that was a horrible idea." Santana rolled her eyes, "This is what I get for being nice."

"Yeah right, you weren't being nice you just liked it." Rachel smirked.

"Shut up." Santana said.

"See!?" Rachel exclaimed as she poked her in the side.

"Don't you need to like call the police and shit?" Santana rolled her eyes, swatting Rachel's hand away.

"Ugh yes," Rachel sighed, "Um...do you know where my phone is?"

They both looked around as Santana shook her head, "Nope."

"Do you have yours?"

"Nope." Santana said.

"Awesome, okay. Well...I'm gonna go change and look for it. If I can't find it I'll just...go to the police or something." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Kk, I'll start trying to clean up." Santana said.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled as they stood up. She reached up and gave Santana a quick kiss on the cheek, "You're a sweetheart."

"Ugh," Santana groaned, quickly moving around her, "Don't ever say or do that again."

Rachel snorted and walked back to her room. Santana was usually the one always holding things against her but this time she'd probably never let Santana live what happened last night down.


End file.
